


To Us, To Humanity

by LeviStoleTheTardis



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M, Modern Universe, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviStoleTheTardis/pseuds/LeviStoleTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the Titan Rein has approached. After the lives of thousands have been lost, the fight has finally been won. Levi assists Eren on his last endeavor in his Titan form, unknowing of the events of the day that intertwined the two's destinies from now onwards. When Levi and Eren end up encased in a crystasis for 2,000 years, the world is a much different place, and the the Survey Corps have waited lifetimes to welcome back their protectors.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything SNK, all rights belong to their rightful owners. This idea just came to me after watching Annie's ability to crystallize her hand to cover her weak points, and then playing FFXIII. It all clicked together. Rate, comment, follow, I just hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Mission

Eren was falling. He didn't have a clue to what had actually just happened, but he felt the pain. He felt the blood drying cooly against his face as the wind hit it. And he felt the peace. Adrenaline still coursed through his body, but he had accomplished his goal. He had been Humanity's Last Hope. Eren felt himself smiling. He had fulfilled everyone's dreams, even as his own Titan Form began crumbling alongside his fall. Levi was horseback, going full speed as he witnessed Eren's triumph. 

"Mikasa... My future will end in a storm of blood. I don't want you to be there for that." Eren let go of Mikasa's hands, Her heartbroken look plagued guilt through Eren, Levi could tell. Just as Eren turned and began walking away, Levi ducked back into his own quarters with the full intent to get some rest before their departing mission.

Levi shook his head out of the memory that suddenly came up. It was eerie how right Eren had been. The end had come, and blood fell from the sky like it had originated in the clouds. Levi's hold on his horse's reins loosened, his 3D gear easily shot out and into the back of Eren's Titan Form. It was being pulled that comforted Levi. Time seemed to slow, his arms outstretched. He took a slow breath in, before Eren's heavy body fell hard into him. His gear loosened from the Titan, and Levi easily released the clasps and felt the heavy metal pieces fell easily from his hips. Levi was not afraid. He positioned his back to get the brunt of the impact, while a half incapacitated Eren panted heavily with exhaustion. 

Their bodies hit the ground with a heavy thud. The air temporarily expelled from their lungs. Eren rolled off Levi, gasping and sputtering blood from his mouth. Eren quickly forgot about his injuries as he looked at the limp figure that had broken his fall. Grey eyes wide, he places a single bloodied hand against his Captain's neck. Relief floods through him as Levi takes a shaky breath. His eyes are trained on the shifter, blood pouring from a gash on the back of his head. 

"Eren... I thought I told you... to stop being... so reckless.."

Eren's eyes seem to widen more, and he wipes away the blood that has collected along his brow, threatening to get into his eyes. 

"Captain I-"

Levi's hand shakily lifts from the ground, and rests over Eren's gash. His brows are pulled up into a look of confusion. And that is when the light started to emit from each and every one of Eren's wounds. Eren's mouth quickly closes, something in him telling him something was going wrong. So, incredibly wrong. 

"You're... alive."

A small smile escapes the Captain's lips after the sentence.

The sun had been setting for some time now, and the last pink lights were streaked through the sky. Eren felt his heart beat once. A bright light blinded the surrounding area, and as it died down, Eren's body began encasing itself into crystal. Tears slipped down from his eyes, hitting his Captain's chest just as they turned to crystal. Eren slowly moved his stiffening body to lay against Levi, whose own arms wrapped themselves around the young boy.

Eren's voice was rough with determination.

"I'm not done yet." 

Levi's vision blurred, his face setting itself back into his signature glare.

"You're never done brat."

Levi's voice was softer, a small gasp leaving his lips as the cold chill that was emitting from Eren's own body seeped into his. As the last strand of Eren's hair was encased, Levi lifted his hand to the sky, amazed by the crystalline structures that wrapped itself around his own appendages. And then there was nothing. There was no dreaming, but Levi distinctly felt like he had righted all the comrades he had the will of.


	2. To humanity, who has long since flourished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I guess I should just point out quickly that for now, chapters will probably stay shirt until I have time to crank down a nice, long chapter. But for now I have work and school and I'm really just doing this as a side thing to relax with. I hope you all enjoy :)

A tall woman with long, red hair steers her son to the last exhibit of the day. The boys' wide, honey-colored eyes stared in wonder at the Survey Corps' flag that waved lazily at the back of the large room. 

"You see this symbol honey? They call those The Wings of Freedom."

The mother's mouth pulled up into a smile as the boy released his mothers hand, entranced in the crystalline structure that stood proudly in the center of the room. Thick, red ropes secured by brass poles sectioned the people to keep away from the crystal, but that did not stop the small boy from leaning heavily against the velvet obstacle. 

"Mommy, what is that?"

The woman's own honey eyes looked up from her son, memories of old history turning through her mind. All throughout school they teach you about the worlds' history. An experience her son had yet to go through

"Those are two of the worlds' greatest heros. They were encased in crystal after defeating the last of the Titan hordes. I'm sure you'll be learning about them soon."

The mother then took her son's hand, and guided him away from the exhibit, on their way back to their own house. The boy stopped dead in his tracks, and as his mother turned to with a questioning look on her face, a bright light radiated from the room. She wrapped her arms protectively around her son as the sirens started blaring and steam began encasing the room in a too-hot atmosphere. 

Soldiers were suddenly everywhere, ushering onlookers from the exhibits. The symbol was everywhere with the appearance of each soldier from forgotten corridors. The Wings of Freedom. The Survey Corps. It was a moment that had been expected for over two thousand years. They waited patiently, watching as the steam slowly cleared the room with the help of the heavy, industrial fans that had clicked on when the sirens sounded. 

A mixture of shock and relief flooded through Eren at the exact moments his eyes opened. Relief because his head was lying against his Captain's chest, the slow rise and decline of it registered the Levi was indeed alive, and that his overpowering need for Levi to live had been conveyed at the beginning of the crystallization process. Shock because they were not in the field where the last Titan had fallen. Shock because the wide, shiny marble pillars in the room were not ones he recognized. Shock because each and every Survey Corps soldier that stood with a signature salute was not one that he recognized.

Shock because they most certainly had not been asleep for a few days.

Levi slowly opened his eyes, feeling weak. The only thing Levi hated more than Titans themselves was the feeling of weakness. He was Humanity's Strongest Soldier, and weakness was not something the strong should possess. He suddenly became very aware of where they were. Levi's eyes instantly narrowed into suspicion, pushing Eren off of him so he could sit up, his eyes were met with a line of soldiers. Levi did not recognize any of them. Slowly he stood, his mind in turmoil. He breathed slowly, trying to add up the things he knew. 

One. He had somehow been absorbed into Eren's cryostasis after his fall.

Two. Levi was not dead, meaning Eren's powers must have had the ability to regenerate his Captain as well.

Three. He had absolutely no idea where they were.

Eren soon joined Levi's side, looking out on the growing crowd of Survey Corps members. Looking now, they were both able to see the subtle changes to the uniforms. The leather jacket that bore the actual symbols of the different military branches were a deeper brown color. They were sleek, clean cut, and made with precise measurements. The shirt beneath looked much thicker, maybe with some kind of thin padding, and were white. There were no drawstring at the front, instead just a white hem to the shirt. The pants were much the same. And the gear looked almost identical, except there were strange cylindrical metal pipes sticking out of the bottom. Each wore knee-high black boots, along with matching black gloved that were fisted above their hearts and the small of their backs. The looks on their faces were identical. Hard, determined lines, but each one of them had flames of wonder piercing at two singular targets. 

Eren slowly looked at Levi, fear swept into his look. Levi's gaze however did not waver. The same, familiar hard lines remained on his face. 

"Jaeger. What have you done?"

Suddenly, a figure started moving forward. His hair was blonde, and obviously he was a man of power because a clear path was made. He stood about 6 foot. His face was all hard lines and defined cheekbones. He stopped a few feet from the both of them. After a few seconds, the man saluted, and then a small smile broke out on his face. His emerald medallion glinted off of the lights streaming in through the windows of the room

"My name is Jason Erwin Smith. I believe you were familiar with a very distant ancestor of mine. Commander Erwin Smith."

Levi took a steady breath, while Eren was almost crazy with confusion

"No way..." Eren tried to take a step forward, but Levi immediately stopped him, extending an arm to halt any further movement. Jason's eyes watched them carefully.

"Jaeger Eren,Captain Rivaille Levi. Today, you have awoken over 2,000 years from the world as you once knew. A lot has changed. We, the Survey Corps, welcome back two of our strongest allies. We will help you in any way we possible can. You both started a chain reaction, and as a result humans have won. We respect you for your sacrifice."

Levi finally slowly turned his head to look at a stunned Eren. Levi dropped his hand, descending the platform and kicked one leg after the other over the velvet ropes. Eren was hot on his heels, afraid that being apart from the Captain would suffer even worse consequences than what they are going through now. Once Eren and Levi reached the Commander, Jason dropped his hand from his chest, and placed one on Levi's shoulder, and the other on Eren's. Levi's eyes narrowed are the man's hand, scrutinizing every inch of the gesture. 

"With your permission, we'll have each of you examined for any injuries, and then you'll be escorted to your rooms where you can rest."

Eren glanced at Levi, but he seemingly didn't notice. Levi's next words both relieved and shocked him to the core.

"Jeager stays with me."

Jason nodded, removing his hands.

"Of course Captain, I'll have preparations done immediately." 

Jason turned to the crowd of silent soldiers.

"Dismissed." 

Hesitantly, each of them left the area, and Jason turned to the two men, offering an apologetic smile.

"This must all be very hard to process."

Levi looked at him blankly.

"Then start explaining."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also hosted by me on QuoteV, so if anyone is thinking i'm copying someone's work, then you can rest at ease :3


	3. The dreams that capture us

  
  
_"Levi...Never allow yourself to feel regret. Do you understand? When you get older, you'll make decisions, don't ever question the outcomes."  
  
The short woman with long, black hair smiled delicately at the little boy who bore more resemblance to herself than his father. Levi was momentarily distracted from the wooden sword he'd been playing with. Wide, grey eyes turned to meet with soft blue ones. He was nowhere near old enough to understand the violently hushed voices in the living room, but the stern look from his mother was one he rarely saw, so after a few moments, he hands the play-sword back on a metal rack on the wall.  
  
"Levi. Do as I say, alright?"   
  
Levi's mother outstretched her hand to the boy, who immediately took it with the same curious face from before. He was quickly ushered into a spare cup board that had remained empty. Levi did not panic as she bent down to kiss his forehead. He did not stop to think about why his mother told him to stay put, no matter what. And Levi was sure he was dreaming when a warm liquid began to pool around his small feet._  
  
The first thing Eren registered when he re-awoke was the draft that had slipped through the room. The windows were open all the way, the curtain swaying lazily from the breeze. The second thing he noticed was his Captain frantically whipping back and forth on the twin bed next to his own. Eren slipped out of the warmth and comfort of his bed and mumbled profanities as he shut the window. Levi was still a shaking mess. Eren didn't know what to do, so he retrieved a cold cloth from the bathroom of the hotel room and gently begun to place it onto Levi's forehead. The second the wrag impacted with skin, Levi's eyes snapped open, his pupils dilated, almost drowning out their normal grey color completely. Strong hands wrapped themselves around Eren's neck, and suddenly they were against the wall. Eren felt a sting in the back o his head, knowing that the impact must have broke some amount of skin. Levi's limbs were shaking, his breathing ragged, and his eyes fought the dilation. Eren's nails scraped at Levi's pale hands, trying to pry his neck free because he was starting to see black spots across his vision.  
  
After another failed grunt from Eren, Levi's eyes seemed to finally focus on the boy. With a short gasp, Eren was released, falling to the floor in a crumpled heap drawing ragged breaths to calm his pounding heart.  
  
"What the FUCK Levi?!"  
  
The Captain did not speak, but his jaw clenched and unclenched repeatedly. Eren stood up angrily, tossing the wrag against the older mans' chest.  
  
"Whatever man, I'm going to bed. This is too much to handle."  
  
Levi watched Eren's retreating footsteps, feeling the plague of guilt build up in the pit of his stomach. He rubbed his temples tiredly. This was exactly why Levi always had his own tent, his own quaters, his own anything. Because the memories of every fallen life around him, all the pain of his comrades- rested solely on his shoulders. He should have warned Eren not to wake him in the midsts of an attack. The last time anyone had attempted it'd been Hanji, and she ended up a bloody heap in the corner of Levi's bedroom. Levi's eyes narrowed.  _Hanji.... Erwin... All of them are dead._  Levi made his way back over to his own bed, lying down facing away from the frightened teen.  
  
"Levi... This is all my fault."  
  
Eren's guilty voice tore him away from his thoughts, and Levi slowly turned over in his bed. Eren's back was to him, but if was more comforting to at least be able to see his figure, which was also slightly shaking.  
  
"Eren, you saved Humanity. This was just an after-effect. The price a hero has to pay for his sacrifice."  
  
There was a long time before Eren found the strength to reply.  
  
"Armin, Mikasa, Jean... I never was able ot say goodbye to them. I never got to thank them. I wish I just knew what happened. Why couldn't I have been there?"  
  
Levi pursed his lips, turning to look at the dirty ceiling. Images of his squad flashed through his mind.  
  
"Would it have been any easier ordering new recruits to drop the bodies of them in front of your face because it meant that you were able to return home safely? Knowing that only because the dead sacrificed not only their lives, but also their bodies, so you could live to fight another day?"  
  
Eren glanced over his shoulder, feeling like an idiot. Of course he still felt the loss of Petra and the gang, but it must have been nothing compared to Levi. Levi, who could communicate through actions alone with them. Levi, humanities strongest soldier, that couldn't even bring his comrades home. Eren remembered all too painfully the return of their first expedition. The shame that society placed on the Survey Corp's backs. The accusations that so easily spilled from the mouths of the citizens they directly protected.   
  
Eren had never felt so alone in his life. But he figured, as long as Levi was there to bare the hardships with, than Humanities strongest soldier, and their last hope, could probably survive a little longer.


End file.
